


The Nearness of You

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [123]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, sex after childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity is worried about having sex after the birth of her first child. Oliver and Tommy are nervous too, but they're determined to make the experience positive for the woman they love.





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> Thank you for your enthusiastic response to the recent installments. You help keep me motivated to keep writing in this verse.
> 
> This installment is 79/123. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Felicity refilled Lyla and Thea’s wine glasses.  The women were curled up by the fire in the living room after enjoying Hanukkah dinner.  The men had disappeared into the family room to watch hockey. Her mom and Quentin were both home with colds.

"Aunt Felicity?" Grace asked as she entered the room.

Felicity tipped her head against the back of the sofa, "Yes, sweetie?"

"May I watch a movie in your room?" Grace requested.

"Of course, you can even bring snacks - it will drive your Uncle Ollie nuts," Felicity winked. “Your Uncle Tommy set out some cake and cookies on the sideboard in the dining room, help yourself.”

"Grace," Lyla said sternly, "Keep the crumbs off Oliver's side of the bed."

“Got it,” Grace said with a grin. “I’ll sit on Uncle Tommy’s side of the bed.”

“That’s my girl,” Lyla held her wine glass out towards her daughter.

"Ollie needs to get used to crumbs," Thea said with a mischievous grin. "I hope Bobby's messy."

Felicity snorted, "My only goal for Bobby, right now, is sleeping through the night."

"He's only four weeks old," Lyla pointed out.  "I think you have a couple of months before that's realistic - especially with you breastfeeding."

"How are you feeling?" Thea asked.

"Physically, I’m in less pain, but I'm still bleeding," Felicity answered.

"That's normal," Lyla sipped her wine.  "How are you otherwise?  Being a mom is a big change."

"I think we're all getting used to it," Felicity covered a yawn and then smiled apologetically.

"Are you having sex?" Thea asked with a mischievous grin.

Felicity could feel herself turning pink, "My doctor hasn't cleared me yet, and honestly, the thought of having sex kind of terrifies me.  I think I'm more nervous to have sex now than I was when I lost my virginity at seventeen."

"I have one word for you," Lyla held up a finger, "lube.  Lots and lots of lube.  Breastfeeding dries you out down there."

"My sex drive is nonexistent," Felicity admitted.

Lyla smiled sympathetically, "It's going to be nonexistent as long as you’re breastfeeding.  The boys are going to have to really put in the effort to warm you up, and you're going to have to be willing to have sex, even if you're not in the mood, at least, until your libido returns. Don’t be too concerned if you don’t have orgasms right away."

Felicity never had to worry about the guys being willing to put in the effort.  They were always patient and generous lovers before her pregnancy, she wasn't worried that would change.  Her concerns were more physical and how the pregnancy and delivery had changed her. She worried about how her husbands would find her very changed body.  "I don't feel very sexy right now.  I'm worried they won't find me sexy either.  I'm going to feel different to them when we have sex. I’m doing Kegels like crazy,” Felicity’s cheek went pink. “I’m worried that I’m going to be all stretched out.”"

"I'll tell you what I told Johnny the first time we had sex after Grace - I think you got smaller," Lyla winked.

Wine sprayed out of Thea's mouth and she began to cough.  Felicity handed her a napkin and patted her back as Thea continued to cough.  "What did John say?" Thea asked when she stopped coughing.

"At first, he just stared at me, but then he started to laugh," Lyla smiled as she remembered.

"I don't think Roy would find that funny," Thea said with a frown.  "How about the idiots?"

"They'd laugh - as long as I said it about both of them," Felicity said with a smirk.

"God, they’re competitive about everything." Thea refilled her wine glass, “I'm not surprised they’re competitive about their penises too."

"I think all men are competitive about penis size," Lyla said with a straight face.

Felicity blushed, “I don’t like thinking of Dig any more than I want to think about Roy.” She circled her hand over her lap, “They’re like Ken dolls down there, as far as I’m concerned.”

Thea snorted, “It’s still hard to believe you’re married to two men.”

“Well, I am, and I know they really want to start having sex again - once we receive the all clear.” Felicity chewed on her bottom lip, “I don’t know if I’ll be ready.”

Roy stepped into the living room with Bobby strapped to his chest and all three women burst into a fit of giggles.

Roy frowned, "What's so funny?  Wait - never mind – I do not want to know."

"Nothing," Thea grinned.  "We definitely weren't talking about the size of your penis."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Tommy wants to know if anyone is hungry, or, if you wanna wait on dessert?"

"I'm nursing," Felicity pronounced.  "I'm always ready to eat." When Thea snorted, Felicity said, "Do you know how many calories you burn when you nurse?  A - lot. So, yes to dessert."

"I'll tell Tommy, yes," Roy turned and walked out of the room.  The women could hear him complain, "They're talking about our penises in there."

The three women burst out laughing.  "I'm pretty sure we just gave all of them a complex," Felicity said.

“Please, Dig, Ollie and Roy have sutured each other’s groins,” Thea said with a glint in her eye. “I’m sure everyone knows how they measure up.”

"That baby looks pretty good on Roy," Lyla said to Thea, changing the subject.

Thea smiled wistfully, "When we first got married, we had a five-year plan.  After Bobby, it might be more of a two-year plan."

"Babies are contagious," Lyla warned.  "Pay attention to your birth control, if you don't want a surprise."

“You can borrow Bobby, anytime you want him. You’re going to want to delay this post-pregnancy body as long as possible.” Felicity shook her head, “Although, you’ll probably still be a size zero after your pregnancy.

“I’m not going to tell you that you shouldn’t worry about your tummy, but I know you will. I will tell you, they won’t care as much as you do. They’ll be so happy to be having sex with you again,” Lyla took Felicity’s hand, “they won’t care about stretch marks or a jiggly belly.”

“What if it’s terrible?” Felicity voiced her concern. “What if they never want to have sex with me again?”

“It will get better. Your body will be your own and you’ll feel desire and pleasure again – you just need to be patient.” Lyla smiled, “I actually found that our sex life got better after Grace. We became more spontaneous and more direct. I actually got more responsive down there – change of blood flow, who knows, but my orgasms are so much better. This could be a good thing, Felicity. Be kind to yourself.”

 

Oliver entered their bedroom and Felicity let out a surprised squeak.  She flipped her tablet over and cursed herself for the blush she knew was spreading from her hairline to her breasts.  She had an appointment with her doctor the next day and she was certain the doctor was going to clear her for sex.  The guys hadn’t brought it up, but she knew that it was on their minds. Their kisses had, recently, become hungrier.

Oliver tilted his head and smiled, "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing," her voice sounded unnaturally high to her own ears.

"Nothing, doesn't usually have you turning the shade of a tomato," Oliver crawled onto the bed and reached for her tablet.

Felicity tried to move it out of his reach, but Oliver was too fast.  He turned the tablet over and read aloud, "What should I expect when I have sex after pregnancy?" He looked up at her, "Are you worried about this?"

"Worried about what?" Tommy asked as he stepped out of their bathroom.

Oliver handed Tommy her tablet and returned his attention to their wife, "Hon, are you worried?"

Felicity shrugged and looked at her hands, "Aren't you?"

"Worried, no," Oliver said with a small smile.  "Nervous, very."

"Really?" Felicity asked with relief.

Oliver took her hands, "Yeah - I don't - we don't want to hurt you."

"You've talked about it?" she asked them both.

Tommy sat down next to Oliver, "You and Bobby are our favorite topics of conversation."

"I think the doctor is going to say we can have sex tomorrow," she informed them.

"It doesn't mean we have to have sex.  You tell us when you're ready," Tommy said as he shifted to lay beside her. “Do you want to talk about what you’re reading?”

She took her tablet back from Tommy. Felicity studied the open faces of her husbands and decided that it was a conversation they needed to have and they all needed to be honest. “I don’t have any sex drive. I know that it’s normal. I want to be near you. I want that intimacy again, but sex – no interest.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “We can wait as long as you need us to.”

Felicity shook her head, “Oliver, I’m pretty sure as long as I’m breastfeeding, I’m not going to want to have sex.”

“You’re planning on breastfeeding for a year,” Tommy said with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

She chuckled and took his hand, “I’m planning on having sex before I stop breastfeeding. No need to panic.”

“Can we help?” Oliver asked with a confused look on his face.

“I think some of what’s going on is up here,” she tapped her head. “Some of it’s my hormones, but I think some of it is psychological. I’m worried it’s going to hurt.”

“Are you in pain?” Tommy asked with concern.

“No, my pain is gone,” she said, “but I have this fear that it will hurt. My body’s different. I look different. I’m going to feel different. I don’t feel sexy. I haven’t lost all the baby weight. I have stretch marks. What if you don’t find me desirable anymore?”

“Felicity,” Oliver said with a sigh. He took the tablet from her hand and placed it on his nightstand. He lifted her onto his lap facing Tommy and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple, “I love you. You are beautiful. Do you honestly believe that we would love you less because of stretch marks? Your body is the most amazing body in the world. You gave us our son.”

Tears spilled from her eyes, “I love you too, but I’ve been reading all these women’s stories. This one woman cried for an hour after she had sex with her husband.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, “Was she in pain?”

Felicity shook her head, “No, she was just relieved it was over so she could work on her baby’s scrapbook.” She clutched their hands, “What if I cry for an hour after we have sex because I’m just glad that it’s over so I can scrapbook?” Their sex lives had always been satisfying, but she was terrified she was going to start finding sex to be a chore, something to just get over with so she could go back to scrapbooking or some other hobby she didn’t know existed yet because she hadn’t been a mom long enough to know what she was supposed to do now that she was a mom.

“Felicity,” Oliver took hold of her hands, “I don’t know what to say to that.” He looked to Tommy for help.

“Do you even have a scrapbook?” Tommy asked.

Oliver shoved Tommy’s shoulder. He immediately returned his attention to Felicity, “Hon, you’ll feel how you feel and we’ll be with you. If you cry, we’ll hold you.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Tommy asked with a mischievous grin.

“I’m afraid to ask,” Felicity said truthfully.

“I think we need to break out, tender touching,” Tommy told her anyway.

Felicity was momentarily speechless. It had been a few years since they’d done the exercises their therapist had given them to work on intimacy. The exercises had been effective for Oliver.

“That might not be a bad idea,” Oliver said. “You can get used to us touching you again, but with none of the pressure of sex.”

“Okay,” she agreed. They had success with the method before, it might be helpful to them now.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Tommy was pulling off his t-shirt. “What?” he asked as he got off the bed to remove his sleep pants. “I vote we start now.”  He glanced at the clock, “We’ve got, maybe, two hours before Bobby is going to want to be fed.” He looked into Bobby’s basinet, “He’s asleep.”

“Up to you,” Oliver said to Felicity.

Felicity looked between her husbands. She wouldn’t actually mind making out with them and it would feel good to be held by them. She got off the bed and turned out the lamp, she wasn’t brave enough to get undressed in bright lights. “Okay,” she said as she pulled her t-shirt off and pushed her pajama pants off.

Tommy kissed her chastely and held the blankets back, “You should be in the middle, we can switch when you need to nurse.”

By the time she slid under the covers, Oliver was already waiting for her, naked. “Hi,” he grinned.

Felicity laughed softly, “Hi, yourself.”

Tommy curled up behind her, “Ollie, there’s a naked girl in our bed.”

“I know. How’d we get so lucky?” he asked with a broad smile.

Tommy’s lips landed gently on her shoulder and his fingers trailed up her side in a soft caress. He very quietly said, “When you’re ready, it doesn’t have to be both of us.”

“What?” she asked.

“You could start off with just one of us – alone. You wouldn’t need to feel pressured to have sex with both of us your first time,” Tommy answered.

Felicity was shocked by Tommy’s suggestion. When she tried to visualize having sex again, they were both there - always. She never imagined it with only one of them. She caressed Tommy’s face, “I love you, but I hate that idea.”

“Why?” Oliver asked. “We thought maybe it would be easier on you.”

Felicity did her best not to panic. They weren’t telling her they didn’t want her, they were trying to be helpful and considerate. “I need it to be us – all of us. I can’t picture it with one of you not there. I need you both to be there.” She grabbed their hands and repeated, “I need you both to be there.”

Oliver placed a kiss to her breast, “Okay. We’ll both be there. Whatever you want, we’ll do.”

 

Felicity came down the stairs carrying the milk she’d just pumped and placed it in the bag Tommy held opened. Her mom was holding Bobby. “Are you sure?” Felicity asked her mom again. It was going to be the first time she’d ever been away from her baby.

“Baby, I’m sure I want to spend four hours with this little nugget,” Donna replied without taking her eyes from Bobby. “Your mommy and daddies need to get some sleep, don’t they?” she asked her grandson.

“Diapers, burp clothes, changes of clothing, blankets are in here,” Tommy handed the diaper bag to Quentin. “Bottles and breast milk are in here,” he handed over the cooler.

“You think you packed enough?” Quentin asked sarcastically. “He might need another outfit or two.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Donna said with a smile. “He was up all night making sure the whole house is baby proofed.”

“We appreciate this,” Oliver said as he ushered his in-laws to the front door.

“Okay, we’ll see you guys in a couple of hours,” Donna said.

Felicity kissed the top of Bobby’s head, “Mommy loves you and I’ll see you soon.”

“Baby,” Donna said kindly, “he’s going to be fine. He’s going to have a bottle and fall asleep. Get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Felicity nodded her head as she willed herself not to burst into tears.

Oliver and Tommy stood with their arms around her shoulders as they watched Donna and Quentin leave the house. The sun had barely cleared the horizon and the paparazzi had yet to show up for their daily vigil. When Oliver and Tommy left to bring Bobby back home, all hell would break loose. They waved as Quentin drove by with Donna in the backseat next to Bobby’s car seat.

As soon as they returned inside, Felicity went straight for the stairs. Tommy’s fingers gently encircled her wrist. “What’s the hurry?” he asked as he led her into the living room.

“You want to have sex in the living room?” she asked with confusion. “All our stuff is upstairs. Oh,” Felicity said as she walked into the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace, soft music was playing from the speakers, and a breakfast was spread out on the coffee table.

Oliver took her hand and lowered her to a cushion on the floor, “We thought we’d have a little date before we rushed upstairs.”

“This is really lovely,” she said as she looked at the food in front of her, “but I just pumped, so if we go now I will be less likely to leak on you.”

“Will it be painful if we don’t go upstairs for an hour?” Tommy asked.

“No, they shouldn’t be. I won’t be full by then, but I might leak,” she said chewing on her bottom lip.

“Eat your breakfast,” Tommy said as he sat down beside her.

“We’re not worried about breastmilk,” Oliver said as he joined them.

Tommy handed his husband and wife a champagne flute, “No booze, but I thought we should still have a toast.” He held his glass out, “To my beautiful wife. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. Thank you. I love you.”

“I won’t be able to say it better than Tommy,” Oliver said with a smile. “To my girl Wednesday. You are the best friend, partner and wife a guy could ever ask for – I am so lucky. I love you.”

“To us,” Felicity said.

They tapped their glasses and each took a sip of their orange juice. Oliver placed a flat, square box on the plate in front of her. “Before you say anything,” he said quickly, “this is most definitely not a push present.”

“It’s just a little something to commemorate the birth of our son. It is in no way a reward for giving birth to our child, because you did not have our son in order to obtain a gift or compensation,” Tommy’s little speech sounded rehearsed.

“You can relax,” Felicity said with a grin, “I’m not going to yell.” She’d overheard Thea asking her brothers what they were giving her for a push present before she had Bobby, and she might have used her loud voice as she shared her opinion on how insulting she found the very idea of a push present. She opened the box to discover a pair of solitaire earrings and a matching pendant necklace. “They’re beautiful.”

“It’s topaz, November’s birthstone,” Oliver said.

“We could’ve done citrine, but you like blue,” Tommy added.

“It’s perfect. I love it and I love both of you,” she said as she closed the lid. “I’ll wear them the day I go back to work.” The thought of leaving her baby when she took over as the CEO QC made her chest ache and her eyes began to well.

“No, no, no, no,” Tommy said as he dabbed at her eyes. “Don’t cry yet, we haven’t had sex yet. Then you can cry.”

Felicity began to laugh through her tears. She wiped her eyes, “Okay, no more tears until after sex.”

Tommy smiled with relief. He held out a piece of bacon and waggled his eyebrows, “Want some hot bacon?”

“You are utterly ridiculous, but I do love you – and your bacon,” she informed him. She took a bite of his offering, “Mmm, breakfast was a wonderful idea.”

Oliver placed eggs, bacon and a pancake on her plate, “Eat.”

She puckered her lips and Oliver obliged her with a kiss. She turned to Tommy and he did the same. They ate in contented silence. She could tell that they were both nervous. Oliver was rubbing his fingers and Tommy was tapping his foot. “This has been a lovely date,” she put her fork down.

“It’s not over yet,” Tommy said rising to his feet. He held his hand out to her, “Dance with me, Smoak.”

Felicity placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. Tommy twirled her around the coffee table until they were in front of the fireplace. He spun her into his arms and smiled widely as they began to dance. “It’s not the pale moon that excites me,” he began to sing, “that thrills and delights me. Oh no, it just the nearness of you. It isn’t your sweet conversation that brings this sensation. Oh no, it’s just the nearness of you. When you’re in my arms and I feel you so close to me, all my wildest dreams came true. I need no soft lights to enchant me, if you will only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight and to feel in the night, the nearness of you.”

Felicity melted into Tommy’s arms as he continued to rock them to the song he was humming. She looked up and he brushed his nose against hers. “You have mad skills, Tommy Merlyn.”

“I know, but I only use them for good,” he said before he spun her away and into Oliver’s arms.

Felicity looped her arms around Oliver’s neck. He nuzzled her nose, “Having fun?”

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Our husband is quite the seducer.”

“I know, he was a hell of a wingman,” Oliver said as he dipped her.

A laugh bubbled out of Felicity as Oliver popped her back up, “I bet he was. The women just fell at your feet.”

“These days, there’s only one woman we want to seduce,” Oliver’s voice rumbled low in her ear. His fingers trailed down her spine and she shivered.

“You also have mad skills, Oliver Queen,” she tilted her head back and exposed the column of her throat.

Oliver’s lips immediately fell to her neck and he kissed a trail up her neck to her ear. His tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shivered again.

“Oliver,” she sighed.

“Yes?” he asked as he kissed her neck where it met her shoulders.

She shivered again, “Take me upstairs.”

“With pleasure,” he winked.

Felicity reached out, but Tommy didn’t take her hand. She looked around the living room, but he was gone.

“He went upstairs, already,” Oliver said as he laced their fingers together.

“Starting without us?” she joked.

Oliver laughed, “I don’t think so, but he has missed having sex.”

“No one said the two of you should stop having sex,” Felicity teased as they walked up the stairs.

“It didn’t feel right without you,” Oliver held her hand against his chest. “It’s not like we haven’t fooled around.”

Felicity couldn’t help smiling as the tips of Oliver’s ears turned red. She knew what Oliver and Tommy got up to in the shower before Oliver left for QC most mornings.

Their bedroom was bathed in candlelight when they entered the room. She could hear water filling their bathtub. Tommy stuck his head out of the bathroom. “Before or after?” he asked her.

“After,” she replied. Soaking in the tub sounded delightful. It had been months since she’d indulged.

“I’ll put the heater on,” he said before disappearing again.

“You okay?” Oliver asked her.

“I am a little anxious,” she admitted, “but I’m with you, so that always makes things better.” She’d been relaxed downstairs, but now that she was faced with their bed, her shoulders felt like she’d been in front of her keyboard for eighteen hours straight.

Oliver kissed her softly. Her lips parted ever so slightly and he captured her bottom lip between his own. She snaked her arms around his waist and up his back, pulling him closer. The kiss felt good, and she was enjoying it, but it wasn’t revving her engine. Oliver gentled the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, “You okay?”

“I should’ve worn something else,” Felicity blurted out. She was dressed in yoga pants, a t-shirt and nursing bra. She should’ve put more effort in to look sexy – for them and for herself.

Tommy stepped up behind her, his hands squeezing her hips gently, “Your clothes are about to be on the floor.”

“You first,” she stalled.

Tommy and Oliver pressed against her as they kissed over her head. With her head turned, her ears directly against her husbands’ chests, she could hear their hearts keeping rhythm together. Their hands left her body and began to pull at one another’s clothes. They broke their kiss and took a step back. Tommy pulled Oliver’s shirt over his head and tossed it towards the closet. Oliver removed Tommy’s t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

“Your turn,” Oliver’s fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

Felicity’s mouth was suddenly dry, “Your pants are still on.”

Oliver and Tommy both stripped out of their pants and stood before her naked. Felicity reached out and placed her hands on their chests. Her fingers trailed down their chests as she stepped away from them. Even with the curtains drawn and only candles lighting the room, she felt exposed. Felicity went to their dresser and pointed at the candles, “Do we need all these?”

Tommy’s brow wrinkled, “No, I was just trying to set the mood.”

Felicity didn’t wait for Tommy to finish his sentence before she began to blow out the candles. She quickly moved to Tommy’s nightstand and blew out the candles there. Felicity was rounding the bed to take care of the candles on Oliver’s nightstand when his fingers wrapped loosely around her wrist.

“Hon, you’re beautiful,” he spoke softly against her ear. “Leave these.”

Felicity turned to face him. It wasn’t like the guys hadn’t seen her naked since Bobby’s birth, but it felt different this time. None of the other times had been about sex. She was about to be naked in front of them for sex. She slid her yoga pants down her legs and kicked them to the side. “You remembered condoms, right?” She was taking the mini pill, but hadn’t had her first period yet. Until she did, the guys would have to return to using condoms since they weren’t ready to have a second pregnancy.

The guys both turned towards Oliver’s night stand. “We didn’t forget,” Oliver said.

She used their momentary distraction to pull her t-shirt over her and slide underneath the covers. She unhooked her bra and flung it across the room. Tommy and Oliver shared a look, but joined her beneath the blankets. The three laid side by side, staring at the ceiling.

Tommy turned his head to look at Felicity, “I seem to remember a lot more touching when we did this before.” He rolled over, “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to do this for us.”

“I do – I mean I want to, but - I need to do this,” the words spilled from her in a rush. “Reintroducing sex into a marriage after the birth of a child is important to maintaining intimacy and a healthy relationship,” she recited from the literature she’d read.

“May I kiss you?” Oliver asked.

She nodded her head in response. Oliver rolled to his side, and place his leg between hers. He brushed the hair from her face and smiled the smile he reserved for her, “I love you, Felicity.”

Felicity caressed his face, “I love you.”

He slowly approached her lips, his breath warm against her face. His lips hovered millimeters away from hers, but he made no move to close the distance. Oliver’s hand splayed against her ribs, flexed. She lifted her head slightly, to close the distance. Oliver kissed her gently, before his tongue slid across the seam of her lips. Felicity opened for him and he licked inside. His tongue stroked against hers, a move that she never failed to feel between her legs, except she didn’t feel anything – it felt nice, but it wasn’t setting her blood on fire. Felicity had hoped she would be the rare new mom whose sex drive wasn’t impacted by her pregnancy. Thoughts of her pregnancy led to thoughts about Bobby. She wondered if he was okay. If there was a problem, her mom would’ve called. Felicity hoped that Bobby had done okay with the bottle. She only introduced a bottle to Bobby three days earlier. The guys wanted to participate in his feeding and it felt cruel to deny them the experience. Her worry that he’d reject her breast in favor of the bottle had been for nothing, unless, he would only take a bottle from his dads.

Oliver pulled away, “Where’d you go?”

“We told my mom four ounces, right?” she asked Tommy.

“We did,” Tommy said kissing her shoulder.

“You packed the diaper cream?” The question rushed out of her.

“Hon, do you want to call your mom and check on him?” Oliver smiled kindly at her.

“Yeah, do you mind?” she asked rapidly. Felicity was sure that he was fine, but her skin itched thinking about the three miles separating her from her baby. “I promise, I’ll be less than two minutes.”

Tommy’s hand opened and revealed her cell, “Go ahead. I think we’re all feeling anxious about him not being here.”

Felicity dialed her mom. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang. “You don’t think something’s wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. I’m sure she’s changing his diaper and doesn’t have her hands free,” Oliver tried to reassure her.

She disconnected the call and tried Quentin. He answered on the second ring. “You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he admonished her gruffly.

“I will, in a few minutes,” she promised. “How’s Bobby?”

“Well, we decided to sell him to the circus,” Quentin began.

There was a commotion on the other end of the phone, before her mom’s voice sounded in her ear, “Don’t listen to him. Bobby is fine. He drank all four ounces. He burped. He wet his diaper. I changed his diaper. He’s sound asleep in his crib. I have his monitor with me. I’m going to hang up now. Go have sex with your husbands.”

“Mom,” Felicity protested.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Quentin grumbled in the background.

“Take whatever time the three of you need. We can keep Bobby for six hours if you need us too,” Donna said kindly.

“Thanks, mom,” Felicity said.

“Go have fun,” Donna said and disconnected the call.

“He’s fine,” Felicity returned her cell to Tommy. “My mom says that she can keep him longer and that we should have fun.” She shuddered, “I guess our sleeping ruse wasn’t a very convincing one.”

“Feeling better?” Oliver’s hand trailed slowly up and down her side.

Felicity nodded, “Yeah. I’m focused on what’s happening in this room, I promise.”

Tommy began to nuzzle her neck, “We just need to work harder to keep your focus in this room.”

Oliver’s lips found hers as Tommy began to trail kisses down her neck towards her chest. Her focus shifted from Oliver’s kiss to the path Tommy was taking as he disappeared beneath the covers. It wasn’t with anticipation, but with dread. His hand was splayed over her belly and she imagined how different she must feel to him. She had a pouch below her belly button and her skin was no longer smooth. Stretch marks covered her stomach, breasts and hips. She gasped as Tommy’s tongue trailed around her breast and his hand moved from her stomach to her hip.

Tommy and Oliver both lifted their heads at the sound of her gasp. “You okay?” Tommy asked, his head poking out of the blanket. “Should I stay away from your breasts completely?”

“No, you’re fine. I was just surprised,” she answered. “I’m okay.”

Instead of returning to her lips, Oliver’s attention focused on where her neck and shoulder met. Both of her husbands referred to this spot as her shortcut. His kisses felt good but they didn’t send their usual zing down her spine. “Maybe we should skip the foreplay and go right to the sex,” she blurted out.

Both of their heads shot up and they asked, “What?”

“I know you’re both prepared to put in the effort, but I don’t think it’s going to get us anywhere. We should focus on your pleasure,” she informed them.

Oliver sat up on his knees and she grabbed hold of the sheet to keep herself covered. He shook his head, “If this was about our sexual gratification, Tommy and I would just take care of that. This is about you and us.”

“Let us, at least, try to make you feel good. If you’re still not feeling it, we’ll stop and talk about what to do next,” Tommy said patiently as he reappeared.

Felicity looked at the ceiling, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed or think you did something wrong if I don’t have an orgasm.”

“How about a massage?” Oliver offered. “It might help you to relax.”

It was a lovely offer and she appreciated it, but she didn’t think she was capable of relaxing. Her mind was racing. “I think we should just rip the band-aid off,” she informed them.

Oliver’s fingers dipped between her folds, “You’re not wet. Even with lube, it might be uncomfortable. You love Tommy’s mouth on you. Let him try – just to warm you up.”

Tommy kissed her belly right below her belly button and she went rigid beneath him. He kissed her belly again. “You’re beautiful. We love you,” he alternated saying between kisses.

Felicity forced herself to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Tommy’s words not his lips. She was loved and they wanted her to feel good. If her body didn’t turn them off from wanting to have sex, her behavior was going to do it. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes and tried to casually brush them away.

Oliver intercepted her hand and laced their fingers together. His lips landed softly against her eyelid. He kissed each eye, her nose, the corner of her lips, her chin, her forehead. His lips were soft and gentle on her face even as Tommy’s lips sucked and nipped her stomach, hips and thighs. Tommy’s thumbs spread her folds and he dragged his tongue slowly from her entrance to her clit. He circled her clit twice before returning to her entrance. He took his time reacquainting himself with her. His tongue flicked against her clit and her hips jumped. His mouth latched over her mound and he began to suck softly. She was surprised, when a moan escaped her. Oliver’s mouth covered hers and she welcomed his tongue as it tangled with hers.

As good as Tommy’s mouth felt, there wasn’t any sign of a building orgasm. He sank a wet finger inside her slowly and Felicity became tense. It didn’t hurt, but her body reacted like she expected it to. Tommy didn’t remove his finger, he just stopped moving. His tongue continued to swirl around her clit until she relaxed. He sank his lone finger the remainder of the way and her internal muscles clenched. He slowly withdrew his finger and then slowly thrust back inside.

Oliver lifted his head enough to look in her eyes, “How are you feeling.”

“It feels good, very nice,” she said.

“But?” Oliver asked with a small turn up of his lips.

She looked at the lump under the blanket that was Tommy’s head. She patted the top of his head and then lifted the blanket. Tommy stopped what he was doing and his head reappeared next to her pillow. “It feels really good, but I’m not getting to the next step. I don’t think I’m going to be able to have an orgasm.”

Tommy kissed her briefly, “That’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I’m not being any fun,” she apologized. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to have sex with me.”

Oliver took her hand and guided it to his rock hard erection. He cocked an eyebrow, “I very much want to make love to my wife.”

“I’d like that,” she lifted her head to kiss him.

Tommy reached over them to Oliver’s nightstand and settled back next to her with a condom in his hand. He leaned over her and kissed his husband, “May I?”

Oliver rolled onto his back. Tommy tore the foil packet. He kissed his husband slowly as he rolled the condom down Oliver’s length. Oliver reached for the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

Tommy tilted her head away from watching Oliver. He brushed his lips against Felicity’s. She licked her lips, “I taste different.”

“It’s your hormones. You tasted completely different when you were pregnant too. It was like having an affair,” he winked.

Oliver’s fingers slid between her folds, and he massaged her clit with lube slick fingers.

When she tried to turn her head to look, Tommy held her chin and shook his head, “Pay attention to me.” He rubbed his nose against hers, “Do you know what this reminds me of?”

Felicity shook her head, she couldn’t imagine what this situation could remind him of. She was aware of Oliver’s fingers massaging her entrance, but Tommy held her gaze.

His face lit up with a soft smile, “The first time you and I made love alone. I was so nervous.”

Felicity was instantly transported back to that day, “I remember.”

Tommy’s hand found hers, and he gently pried her fingers loose from the sheet she wasn’t aware she was clutching. He kissed the center of her palm. “I was so worried that I wasn’t going to be enough for you, or that Oliver would be angry with me. I got stuck inside my own head and couldn’t relax. I wasn’t in the moment with you because I was worried about things that might happen.”

Her breath hitched as Oliver slowly inserted a lube slicked finger. She held her breath until Tommy’s hand trailed down her side.

“Do you know how I relaxed?” Tommy drew her focus back to him.

“No,” she shifted her hips as Oliver began to pump his finger.

“I looked into your eyes.” Tommy’s smile grew broader, “You were looking at me with so much love, I realized I was worrying for nothing. As long as I was in your arms, everything was perfect. I told you that I loved you.”

“It was the first time you told me that,” she remembered and happy tears shone in her eyes.

“I love you,” his mouth closed over hers and Oliver sank a second finger into her. Tommy stroked his tongue against hers.

Felicity surrendered to Tommy’s kiss. When Oliver inserted a third finger, it no longer felt like an intrusion. Oliver removed his fingers and Tommy took hold of her hand as he slid away. Oliver lowered himself to his elbows, keeping his weight off her.

“I’ll go slow,” Oliver promised. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

Felicity took hold of his bicep with her free hand and held tighter to Tommy, “Okay.”

Oliver’s hand slipped between them as he lowered his chest to hers. “I love you,” he said against her lips, the head of his cock pushing against her entrance.

Felicity drew her knees up along his sides, “I love you.”

Oliver held her eyes as he slowly pushed inside. She smiled at him as he studied her face. When he was fully seated inside, they both sighed with relief. “No pain?”

“No pain,” she answered. Her arm wrapped around his back and she tucked her head against his neck and breathed him in. She’d missed this connection they shared when they were one. “It feels good having you inside me.”

Oliver’s chest rumbled with laughter. His arms slid beneath her back, cradling her in his arms, “God, I missed being inside you.”

Felicity lowered her head to the mattress. “Kiss me,” she instructed.

Oliver immediately complied. He sucked on her bottom lip as he began to make slow, shallow thrusts. Tommy kissed Felicity’s hand and then let it go. She wrapped her arms around Oliver’s back. The familiar feel of him beneath her fingers was comforting. Oliver broke their kiss and gazed into her eyes. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered. Felicity wasn’t feeling any pain. She felt warm, safe, and loved.

Oliver lengthened his thrusts and added a twist of his hips at the end of each. His pelvis was hitting her in the right place, except she wasn’t responding. Felicity felt betrayed by her body. She wanted to experience the full pleasure of being back in her husbands’ arms. She didn’t want Oliver to feel guilty that she didn’t have an orgasm. She’d never faked an orgasm with Oliver or Tommy, but she wondered if maybe that was what she should do now. She thought that she could be convincing, as long as he wasn’t looking into her eyes. Felicity tested out a small moan.

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he studied her face. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, which allowed her to avert her eyes. She moaned again. Oliver stopped thrusting. He lowered his forehead to her temple. “Please, don’t,” he whispered.

Felicity turned to face him, “Oliver.”

“You never have to pretend for me,” he told her.

Her eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry.”

Oliver kissed her fiercely, pouring himself into the kiss until they were both breathless. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“You feel so good. You make me feel so good, but I can’t,” she said trying to hold back her tears. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Felicity,” he said softly.

The look of failure on his face, made her feel terrible. Felicity feared that he was going to pull out. She squeezed her internal muscles around him, causing his hips to snap against her. “Please don’t stop,” she asked. “I need you not to stop.”

Oliver lowered his forehead to hers. “I love you, Felicity,” he said reverently. His hips returned to thrusting. His movements were quick and efficient – he was looking to orgasm so he could end this for her as quickly as possible.

Felicity bit her tongue to keep herself from apologizing, instead, she caressed his back, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Oliver gasped. He thrust sharply against her as he spilled into his condom. His head dropped to her neck as he caught his breath.

Felicity held Oliver as he recovered. She turned to find Tommy. He sat cross-legged on the bed, facing them. His face was blank and his eyes unfocused. Concerned by his million-yard star, Felicity squeezed his knee, “Babe?”

Tommy jerked at her touch. His eyes landed on her hand first and then followed up her arm until he reached her face. He smiled and then laid by their side, wrapping his arm around Oliver’s back.

Oliver kissed Felicity’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back.” He pulled out and quickly left their bed, disappearing into their bathroom.

Felicity’s heart clenched tightly in her chest.

“How about that bath?” Tommy asked with a smile.

“What about us?” she asked.

Tommy’s lips turned up slightly, “Do you still want to?”

“Do you?” her voice sounded small in her own ears.

“Babe, I always want to have sex with you, but only when you want to too,” he smoothed the hair around her forehead.

“That was a bit of a disaster,” she said guiltily. “I don’t want to put you through it.”

“I didn’t think it was a disaster,” Oliver said as he left the bathroom. “You just had a baby and we’re a bit out of practice.”

Oliver returned to their bed and placed a kiss to her lips. “I’m sorry I made you feel like it was a disaster,” he apologized.

Felicity forced herself to smile, “You’re right. We’re just out of practice.”

Tommy rolled onto his back and held his hand out to Felicity.

“What are you doing?” she asked with alarm, pulling the sheet back over herself.

He furrowed his brow, “I thought – don’t you – you could get on top. That way you’re in control.”

Felicity clutched the sheet in her hands as she panicked a little bit. Felicity was worried that Tommy was switching positions because being on top always guaranteed an orgasm for her, but that was before. It suddenly felt like a lot of pressure and another way for her to disappoint one of her husbands. Being on top also meant that she’d have to lose the sheet and she was very attached to the sheet. “Um,” she started.

Tommy rolled onto his side and ran his hand over the top of her head, “You’re not ready to be on top.”

Felicity shook her head, “I’m not. Is that okay?”

He smiled softly at her, “It’s more than okay. We can do this however you want to, or not at all.” Tommy placed a soft kiss to her lips, “Maybe Ollie was enough for today – you don’t need to do this because you’re worried about me. I’m more than happy to cuddle with both of you.”

She did worry – about Tommy – about Oliver. Felicity didn’t want to neglect either of them. She’d read enough articles that cautioned against waiting too long – that it could strain a relationship – that reestablishing intimacy was critical. “It wasn’t painful,” she tried to reassure him that he wasn’t going to hurt her.

“But it wasn’t pleasurable either.” Tommy grimaced as the words left his mouth and he mouthed, “Sorry,” to Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Felicity reached for Oliver’s hand, “I didn’t have an orgasm. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t pleasurable. I loved feeling close to you again.” She took Tommy’s hand, “I want to feel close to you too.”

Tommy kissed the tip of her nose, “I want to feel close to you too.”

If she could make intimacy, not an orgasm, the goal of making love, she might be better able to get out of her head, relax, and enjoy the act more.

“Oliver probably has loosened you up,” Tommy grinned, “like the lid of a pickle jar.”

Oliver snorted.

“You say the most romantic things to me,” Felicity laughed softly.

“I had time to analyze. I think we’ve been taking sex too seriously around here,” Tommy said as he began to nuzzle her neck. “We always do better when it’s fun and a little bit silly. We’re letting our nerves get the best of us.”

“You’re probably right,” Felicity agreed. She’d been too tense when she had sex with Oliver.

“Ollie, quick, write down the date and time. She thinks I’m right about something,” Tommy shifted until he was laying between her legs with his head resting between her breasts.

Felicity gently tugged on his hair. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“It’s a very good thing,” Tommy smiled as he stretched to kiss her lips. Their smiles prevented them from doing more than just mash their lips together. “Damn it, Smoak. I’m trying to kiss you,” his smile got broader.

“Oliver,” Felicity reached for her husband.

Oliver took hold of her hand, “Yeah, hon.”

“Would you please kiss our husband?” she asked. Felicity realized that their focus had been entirely on her and it seemed strange that Oliver and she had sex and Tommy hadn’t interacted with them. Not since Oliver and Tommy started having sex had their sex life not been fluid. It was never about taking turns, it was always about full participation. “I want us to be us. Does that make sense?”

Oliver smiled tenderly at her, “It makes perfect sense.”

 Tommy stretched across Felicity, “You heard our wife, kiss me.”

Oliver clasped Tommy by the back of the neck, angling his head, pulling him closer until their lips were only separated by a breath. Tommy sighed against Oliver’s mouth and that was all the encouragement Oliver needed. He licked slowly into Tommy’s mouth before deepening their kiss.

Felicity’s hands reached for both her husbands, who were hovering over her as they shared a truly filthy kiss. Her hands wandered as she touched them wherever she could reach. Her hand moved between Tommy’s legs, he was half hard from his kiss with Oliver, and she began to pump him slowly.

“Fuck,” he said as he broke his kiss with Oliver, his head falling forward as he thrust into her hand.

Felicity released her grip and Tommy groaned his frustration. She opened her arms, welcoming him into her embrace. “I want to feel you,” she said against his lips.

He kissed her quickly and held out a hand to Oliver, who held out a fresh condom ready to be rolled on. Tommy’s hands shook as he tried to roll the condom on and he gave a frustrated laugh as he tore the condom. He looked at her apologetically, “I’m a little out of practice.”

“Let me,” Oliver offered as he pulled on Tommy’s hips to get a better angle. He took Tommy into his mouth.

“Ollie,” Tommy’s head fell back.

Oliver released Tommy and quickly rolled the condom onto his husband and gently smacked him on the ass.

Tommy returned to Felicity’s embrace and he trembled in her arms. “Hey,” Felicity ran her fingers through his hair. “You okay?”

He nodded, “I’ve just really missed this – you.”

Felicity lifted her head to kiss him, reaching between them to guide him inside. He sank inside her slowly, his hand seeking hers to hold.  Tommy searched her eyes, looking for evidence that she was in pain. “I’m okay,” she promised. “I won’t break.”

At first his movements were shallow and careful as Tommy studied her face for any sign of distress. Felicity slid her arm down his back and grabbed hold of his ass and gave it a squeeze. He smiled at her and lengthened his thrusts. He set a steady, but slow rhythm of deep thrusts. Tommy began to softly hum as he kissed her neck. Felicity tilted her hips to get better alignment between their pelvises. The tune he was humming was familiar but she couldn’t place it. She slid her calves up the back of his legs and over his hips. She stilled as she realized what song he was humming, “Tommy?”

His head popped up instantly and concern pinched his eyes, “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m good. Are you humming, _Like A Virgin_?”

He scrunched his face up and nodded, “I am.”

Oliver began to laugh on the bed beside them.

“Why?” she asked.

“I’m trying not to cum and the song is kind of appropriate,” he said flinching like he was expecting to be pinched.

Oliver’s laughter got louder. The sight of Oliver laughing and wiping tears from his eyes, made Felicity laugh. She covered her mouth to try and stop her laughter.

Tommy turned his head to glare at his husband, “You’re really not helping.”

“I’m not trying to,” Oliver wheezed.

Felicity pinched Tommy’s side, “Roll over.” He raised an eyebrow in question. She pushed on his shoulder. She didn’t need a sheet for security, she had Oliver and Tommy. “Go on,” she encouraged, “roll over.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them until she was on top. “Better?” he asked as he brushed her hair from her eyes. He kept his hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head as he continued to hum.

Felicity, still giggling, reached between them and guided him back inside. “You’re incorrigible,” she admonished him with a sly smile. Whatever trepidation she had about being on top, and naked in front of their eyes had disappeared. The tension she’d felt in her shoulders had melted away with her laughter. She leaned forward to kiss him. Tommy’s eyes twinkled with his amusement as she sat back up to ride him.

Oliver had stopped laughing and moved behind Felicity, straddling Tommy’s legs. He pressed his chest against her back, his hands gripping her hips. “God, you’re beautiful to watch together,” Oliver said against her ear. He set her hips into motion and began to kiss her shoulder. She tilted her head back and Oliver rewarded her with the same kiss he’d shared with Tommy.

Tommy’s hands joined Oliver’s on her hips and they guided her motions together.

Felicity reached out and Tommy laced their hands together. “You are beautiful,” Tommy told her.

She increased the speed of her hips and she felt a small flutter. Felicity almost cried with relief as she could feel an orgasm begin to take shape. Tommy’s pubic bone was hitting her just right and she ground harder against him. Felicity’s head fell back against Oliver’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, wanting to lose herself in the feel of Oliver and Tommy. Tommy let go of one of her hands and his thumb pressed against her clit. Felicity moaned her approval as she continued to move her hips. Oliver’s hands cupped her breasts and massaged them gently. Her orgasm unfurled in a series of gentle waves. It wasn’t a particularly strong orgasm, but it was her first in a long time. She felt elated as Tommy came, calling her name. Oliver released her and she fell forward onto Tommy’s chest. He pressed kisses to her face, whispering her name. He rolled them onto their sides, Oliver pressed up against her back, his body providing her with warmth.

The three of them lay entangled together as Felicity and Tommy caught their breath.

“You okay?” Tommy asked her, his eyes searching hers for the truth. “Do you have a sudden urge for scrapbooking?”

“No,” she laughed as she pinched his side.

“Ow,” he yelped, a large smile on his face. He took her hand and Oliver’s and placed them over his heart, “Are you really okay?”

“I’m more than okay,” she answered. “I missed this.”

“Me too,” the guys said together.

“Are you ready for our bath?” Tommy asked with drooping lids.

Felicity was warm and relaxed. She was in no hurry to move from her spot between her husbands and held onto Tommy tighter, “Just a few more minutes, I’m comfy.”

She was drifting to sleep when she heard Oliver humming, _Like A Virgin_.

“Damn it, Tommy,” Oliver grumbled. “Now it’s stuck in my head.”

Felicity began to laugh as Tommy started to sing and Oliver joined in. When they got to the chorus, she joined them. Singing Madonna was not how she expected to share their post coital bliss, but nothing about her life with Oliver and Tommy was expected, and she wouldn’t dream of having it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> As I was editing this installment last night, I realized I'd misplaced a penis. A sentence I never thought I'd ever write. lol
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
